Known vehicles are propelled by electric motors. These motors can be powered by a combination of an engine and an alternator (or generator), or can be powered by one or more batteries. Some vehicles are hybrid vehicles having the ability to power the motors of the hybrid vehicles using a combination of electric current created by the engine-alternator (or generator) combination and electric current supplied by batteries.
One challenge with hybrid vehicles is that expensive power electronics may be required to connect the batteries of the vehicles to a main power bus that conducts current to the motors. These electronics protect circuitry and batteries from being overloaded or otherwise damaged by current created by the engine and alternator (or generator) combination and also adjust the electrical voltages to send electrical current in a proper or designated direction. But, the electronics also significantly add to the cost and complexity of the vehicles.